Jake Sisko
|position = civilian, First Officer (honorary position) }} Jake Sisko is a Human male civilian and the son of the famed Benjamin Sisko. History Childhood Jake was born on the Federation colony of New Berlin in 2355, one year after his father and mother Jennifer met. He lived with them for the next eleven years, including on their latest assignment on the USS Saratoga. Battle of Wolf 359 In 2366, Locutus of Borg led a single Borg cube towards Sector 001 to assimilate Earth. In response, the Federation sent a great deal of Starfleet to halt the advance at Wolf 359. It was a disaster. With Picard's knowledge of Starfleet vessels and tactics, the Borg decimated the fleet. One of the ships present was the USS Saratoga. It was destroyed, and Ben and Jake barely survived, along with a handful of the crew. Jennifer, however, was lost. He and his father later moved to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, where they lived for the next three years. Deep Space Nine In 2369, Jake accompanied his father to his new post: commanding Deep Space Nine. Despite his misgivings over living on a booby-trapped station rather than Bajor, Jake soon grew to enjoy his time there and befriended Nog, a young Ferengi who lived with his father Rom and uncle Quark on the station. Dominion War Jake later pursued a career as a news reporter and took a prominent role in reporting on the occupation of Bajor by the Dominion. After Deep Space Nine was liberated by the Federation, Jake later rejoined his father on his quest for the Bajoran prophets. Their path took them back to Deep Space Nine, where he would stay after his father's disappearance in 2376. Last Years on DS9 Prophecy of the Avatar In the months after the Dominion War, Jake witnessed the return of his father to the physical realm. Retirement Jake left Deep Space Nine to live with his wife Azeni Korena on Bajor. In the 2390s, he returned to journalism to cover the degrading conditions between the Federation and the Cardassians. He would later resign from journalism to live on Earth while Azeni remained on Bajor. In 2405, he was called back out of retirement to cover the outbound flight of the , whose destination was the Delta Quadrant. Due to new security conditions, a civilian reporter was not allowed enough access. Jake was later reassigned to report on the Federation Civil War. However, a conflict of interest arose when he was told to report anti-New Insurrection propaganda and over-exaggerated reports featuring fabricated atrocities and hate-crimes by the New Insurrection and covering up or ignoring Federation losses. The final stroke came in 2407, shortly after the Siege of Earth, when Jake was to report on the devastation caused by the Relon invasion. He could not ignore the fact that billions had died, more were in danger and the Federation had abandoned Earth. Though he never officially joined the New Insurrection, he aided Lieutenant Commander Smith in gaining access to the Federation News Network in order to bring to light the Federation's atrocities. External Links Category:Humans Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Liberty (NCC-865631) personnel